Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei
Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei , kurz Hogwarts genannt, ist ein Internat für Kinder mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Diese gehen hier für sieben Jahre ab dem elften oder zwölften Lebensjahr zur Schule. In Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser, in die die Erstklässler jeweils vom Sprechenden Hut einsortiert werden. Geschichte Gründung Das legendäre Schloss Hogwarts wurde vor um das Jahr 1000 in Großbritannien von den vier brillantesten Hexen und Zauberern ihrer Zeit gegründet. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin legten den Grundstein für Englands Zauberschule, in ihrem gemeinsamen Bestreben junge Magier zu erziehen und ihr Wissen zu lehren. Anfangs gut befreundet, zerstritten sich Gryffindor und Slytherin, da Slytherin nur reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen aufnehmen, Gryffindor hingegen auch den anderen die Chance auf eine gründliche Schulausbildung nicht verwehren wollte. Eines Tages verließ Slytherin die Schule und hinterließ die Kammer des Schreckens, in welcher ein Basilisk lebte, der die Schule von allen "Schlammblütern" befreien sollte. Die jeweiligen Häuser, die vorher auch miteinander gut auskamen, lebten von nun an verfeindet. Spätere Jahre Hogwarts wird zunächst von Albus Dumbledore geleitet, nach dessen Tod kurzzeitig von der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall und schließlich von Severus Snape als Voldemorts Statthalter. Tom Riddle entdeckte während seiner Schulzeit die Kammer des Schreckens und ein Mädchen kam dabei zu Schaden, welches nun als Maulende Myrte in den Toiletten spukt. Ginny Weasley öffnete unwissend die Kammer erneut, wonach sie endgültig geschlossen wurde. In Harrys siebten Schuljahr kam es in Hogwarts zur entscheidenden Schlacht des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges, nachdem die Todesser Hogwarts erst ein Jahr zuvor angegriffen hatten, wobei Dumbledore zu Tode gekommen war. Häuser und Gründer Zu Beginn jedes neuen Schuljahrs werden die Erstklässler bei der großen Auswahlfeier vom Sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt, die jeweils einem der Gründer gewidmet sind. Jedes Haus hat auch einen Hauslehrer, der für sein Haus zuständig ist. Gryffindor "In Gryffindor regieren Tapferkeit und Mut", sang der Sprechende Hut einmal. Und tatsächlich findet man in Gryffindor viele edelmütige Schüler. Haus Gryffindor konkurriert sehr häufig mit dem Hause Slytherin, was wohl auf den heftigen Streit zurück zuführen ist, den die beiden Gründer einst ausfochten. Auf dem Wappen ist ein goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund zu sehen. Bekannte Bewohner *Albus Dombledore (ehemals)† *Arthur Weasley (ehemals) *Molly Weasley (ehemals) *James Potter (ehemals)† *Lily Potter (ehemals)† *Sirius Black (ehemals)† *Remus Lupin (ehemals)† *Peter Pettigrew (ehemals)† *Familie Weasley *Fred Weasley (ehemals)† *Seamus Finnigan (ehemals) *Dean Thomas (ehemals) *Neville Longbottom (ehemals) *Harry Potter (ehemals) *Ron Weasley (ehemals) *Hermine Granger (ehemals) *Ginny Weasley (ehemals) *Colin Creevey † *Dennis Creevey (ehemals) *James Sirius Potter (derzeit) *Rose Granger-Weasley (derzeit) *Lily Luna Potter (derzeit) Hufflepuff Die Hufflepuffs sind die ehrlichsten und treusten, unter ihnen findet man häufig die wahrsten Freunde. Leider gibt es gegen dieses Haus häufig Vorurteile, zum Beispiel, dass es dort auch die meisten Flaschen gibt. Das Wappen des Hauses ist ein schwarzer Dachs auf gelbem Grund. Bekannte Bewohner *Edward Tonks (ehemals)† *Amos Diggory (ehemals) *Nymphadora Tonks (ehemals)† *Cedric Diggory† *Justin Finch-Fletchley (ehemals) *Edward Lupin (ehemals) Ravenclaw Die Ravenclaws erfreuen sich großer Klug- und Weisheit und gelten dadurch als die gelehrtesten in Hogwarts. Passend zu dieser Ansicht ist auch das Rätsel, statt dem üblichen Passwort, welches man lösen muss um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Das Wappen des Hauses ist ein bronzefarbener Adler, der als Symbol der Weisheit steht, auf einem blauen Grund. Bekannte Bewohner *Myrte Warren † *Penelope Clearwater (ehemals) *Cho Chang (ehemals) *Luna Lovegood (ehemals) *Sehr viele weitere... Slytherin Im Haus Slytherin sind die listigen und häufig auch gemeinen Schüler untergebracht. Ein Slytherin würde immer zuerst sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen. Hier gibt es fast keine muggelstämmigen Zauberer, hauptsächlich Rein- oder Halbblüter. Zudem hat dieses Haus die meisten schwarzen Magier hervorgebracht. Das Wappen zeigt eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund. Die Schlange ist das Symbol des Hauses, weil Salazar Slytherin ein Parselmund war. Bekannte Bewohner *Tom Riddle (ehemals)† *Lucius Malfoy (ehemals) *Rodolphus Lestrange (ehemals) *Bellatrix Lestrange (ehemals)† *Narzissa Malfoy (ehemals) *Andromeda Tonks (ehemals) *Severus Snape (ehemals)† *Draco Malfoy (ehemals) *Vincent Crabbe † *Gregory Goyle (ehemals) *Pike (ehemals) *Blaise Zabini (ehemals) *Pansy Parkinson (ehemals) *Millicent Bulstrode (ehemals) *Scorpius Malfoy (derzeit) *Albus Severus Potter (derzeit) Gelände Der Verbotene Wald Ein großes Waldstück, in dem viele Arten von magischen Geschöpfen beheimatet sind. Betreten auf eigene Gefahr. Die Peitschende Weide Diese äußerst gefährliche Weide wurde von Albus Dumbledore gepflanzt mit dem Nutzen, den damaligen Schüler Remus Lupin in seiner Werwolfgestalt in der Heulenden Hütte einzusperren, da sich ein Geheimgang zwischen den beiden Orten befindet. Um die wild peitschende Weide zu besänftigen, muss man einen Wurzelknoten berühren. Der schwarze See In dem schwarzen See vor Hogwarts hausen neben einem Riesenkraken auch verschiedene andere magische Geschöpfe wie zum Beispiel Grindelohs und Wassermenschen. Quidditchfeld Hier spielen die Hausmannschaften gegeneinander Quidditch. Das Stadion besteht aus Holz und wird bei den Spielen mit Bannern der Hausmannschaften behangen. Unter den Torringen ist eine Sandgrube. Der Rest des Bodens ist mit Rasen bewachsen. Wappen thumb|220x220px|Hogwartswappen thumb|221x221px|Wappen der Zaubererschule Die Schule besitzt auch ein Schulwappen, in dem die Symboltiere der Häuser, ein Löwe, ein Dachs, ein Adler und eine Schlange den großgeschriebenen Buchstaben "H" umgeben. Darunter steht das Schulmotto in lateinischer Sprache: "Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus". Übersetzt bedeutete es: "Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen". Besonderheiten Schutzmaßnahmen Hogwarts ist durch starke Zauber geschützt, die es unauffindbar machen und für Muggel aussehen lassen, als stände dort eine alte Burgruine. Zudem liegt eine Magie in der Luft, die das Apparieren und Disapparieren nach und aus Hogwarts unmöglich macht. Elektrische Gegenstände spielen in der Nähe des Schlosses verrückt. Hinter den Kulissen * Interessanterweise bilden bei jedem der vier Gründer die Namen Alliterationen, ihre Vor-und Nachnamen beginnen mit dem gleichen Buchstaben. Bilder Hogwartsgelände_betreten.jpg Stadium.png|Quidditchfeld mit Bannern Quidditch_pitch_1.jpg|Quidditchfeld ohne Banner Hogwarts'_quidditch_pitch-DH2.jpg|Quidditchfeld bei der Zerstörung Hqdefault.jpg|Quidditchfeld als 3. Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier Siehe auch * Beauxbatons Akademie für Zauberei (Zaubererschule in Südfrankreich) * Durmstrang Institut (Zaubererschule in Osteuropa) en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu fr:Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom pl:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie pt:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts pt-br:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ru:Хогвартс uk:Гоґвартс vi:Học viện Ma thuật và Pháp thuật Hogwarts * Kategorie:Horkrux-Zerstörungsstandorte Kategorie:Horkrux-Verstecke Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Ortungsunfähige Örtlichkeiten Kategorie:Örtlichkeiten mit Geheimgang Kategorie:Trimagische Schulen Kategorie:Zaubertrank-Meisterschaft-Schulen Kategorie:Zauberschulen